Skull's Forgotten Memories
by detrametal
Summary: Skull was made an Arcobaleno, but why? He's weak and childish. But what happened to bring him into the circle of people who are the world's most lethal and powerful babies? But the better question is why doesn't he remember what happened before that, why do none of them? Reborn knows, and he has answers that even concern Aria's father. Will the two sky Arcobaleno's can weather this
1. Chapter 1

She let her long green hair fall down as she wrapped a towel around her lithe body. Bubu sat in the corner, her ever present companion. She picked up the small rabbit and twirled around as Bocelli played in the background. She let out something that had only been seen a few times in her entire life, a smile. She thought about how she hadn't said a word yet had everybody thinking she was a man. In some other universe she must have been, she didn't have a shirt on when fighting Hibari and Dino. But what they didn't know is that less than.001% of the worlds was Daisy a male. She looked at her body in the mirror. She didn't have breast like Iris or hips like Bianchi. She didn't really look feminine in the suit she always wore. The quickly finished getting ready and hopped down to see the other Gigilo Nero members. Byakuran stuffed another marshmallow in his mouth and grinned at the sun guardian. She knew that his eyes held only a small bit of respect for her. That was it, no attachment or friendship. She walked to her boss and slowly knelt and kissed the back of Uni's hand. The young boss had taken in the refugees that the tyrants of the future had become.

Kikyo looked down at the sun and scoffed "I don't see why you do that every day. It's not like anyone has any doubts about you" that much was true. To those around her she was the most loyal person you could ever dream to see. With her immortality she made herself the best shield in existence.

She shook her head and met the cloud's eyes that immediately turned away "no, everyone doubts, this is my way of pushing them away"

Uni's giggle brought her eyes back "Daisy, you're such a gentleman" Daisy's mind replied _if only you knew._

Byakuran looks deep within what he knew about _this _Daisy. Nothing. Nobody else knew anything either. The Vongola had found him in a mental institution and dragged him to see if he could possibly be a threat to them.

Uni spoke "my family will be coming here soon. I need to remind you to be on your best behavior."

Bluebell laughed "why? So we don't embarrass you?"

Uni giggled at her closest friend "no, I don't want him to kill you! They're the Arcobaleno!"

* * *

Skull gripped the side of his head as the memories raced. He sighed before sitting down on the couch, why couldn't he remember what happened before then? Reborn peaked around the corner and looked at the stuntman. Truth be told, Reborn was having mixed feelings about Skull regaining his memories. He was the only one besides Luce who knew about Skull. The hit man stepped around the corner "We're heading to Uni's now…What were you remembering?"

Skull shook his head "it's all fuzzy. All I remember before whatever happened was…Tumba, some really good chicken satay and lots of sex…that's it" Skull blushed slightly at the last one and dragged the other one along.

All the Arcobaleno crammed into the car for the three hour drive to Uni's mansion. It started out with Lal driving…for about ten minutes. She drove the van like it was a mix of jeep and tank. Colonnello and Reborn dragged her out of the driver seat and chained her to the back seat and sat next to her so she couldn't escape. Verde took the wheel for another thirty. At thirty miles and hour. Reborn told him to let someone else drive so they would get there before the next full moon. Fon and Viper don't drive so that left Skull. As the stuntman adjusted the seat everybody fought back shivers and tightened their seat belts.

Skull popped in a CD and started driving. For the first few minutes everybody was tense but as he hit the highway they started relaxing. Fon spoke after a short bout of silence "No offence, but I thought that you're driving would be…well, more like a stunt driver…"

Skull shrugged "I could drive like that if you want…" he gave a wolf grin as everybody shook their heads and the drive continued in silence.

* * *

Daisy watched with the others as the car drove up and they all hopped out. This was the first time meeting them…well, all of them…alive…maybe.

Uni rushed over to hug them all, even Verde and Viper. For Reborn and Fon especially it was a long tight hug. For Skull it was a quickly one that felt like it was just courtesy. As the other Arcobaleno walked in Skull grabbed Byakuran by his collar and hauled the man up off the ground and stared into his eyes "if you ever hurt her there will be things that you have never imagined to haunt you…" and then calmly walked into the house leaving a very shaken Byakuran.

The Arcobaleno Mansion was a spacious building with a suite for each person, Skull opened the door and ran his fingers through his short hair before pulling out his things and stashing them away. He flopped on the bed and words he didn't know escaped his lips

_You consider me the young apprentice  
Caught between the Scylla and Charibdes.  
Hypnotized by you if I should linger_

Something spiked in his mind and tears flooded his face as he felt like his skull was opened by way of a hammer. Memories ran though his head, _laying on the grass with someone, her hand entwined with his as the sun caressed the two of them._ he clawed at his head as the pain grew _his hand on a pregnant stomach and his smile as he felt a little part of him in his lover, yes, his child_ molten fragments of his life poured through his mind and he screamed.

Fon and Verde busted into his room as he fell to his knees and held his head, his voice never stopping, Reborn leaned against the door frame "Don't touch him, he's remembering. Hopefully this won't be too painful" Skull's body tightened as another life ripped through him.

_A woman lay on the bed with a small bundle in her arms, Skull kissed her sweaty forehead and pressed his against hers "She's beautiful, just like her mother" the woman laughed._

_Reborn was leaning against the door frame, the woman smiled brightly at him "Come here Reborn, come see your god daughter"_

_The hitman muttered "Hopefully this won't be too painful" and he stared at the little girl who snuggled into her mother's chest._

He slowly leaned against the wall and pulled himself up as the Storm helped him from the wall "Skull, are you alright?"

Skull tried to smile but it came out like a mask of pain "I-I'm alright…I-I just need to sit down…" he huffed tiredly and rubbed his arms. He shivered and laid down "I'm gonna take a nap…"

Reborn jerked his head, Fon and Viper got the message and left the two alone. Reborn watched as Morpheus took Skull away. He scratched the lizard under the chin and leaned back against the wall "Leon, I think it's time for him to remember why he was made and Arcobaleno…"

Reborn felt bad for doing what he was going to do. His heart rebelled against him for more than one reason but as he poured the vial into Uni's drink he prayed that whatever existed in the hereafter could forgive him for this more than anything else.

* * *

Skull woke up to Reborn shaking him "Lackey, Get up Uni's sick" something in Skull's heart clenched and he rushed out to see something that nearly killed him.

Uni had the pure white sheets pulled to her chin as her mother and the others crowded around her, her face was very red and the thermometer in her mouth read 100.2. She coughed as tried to wave the others away "It's fine, I promise nothing bad will happen"

_Nothing bad will happen, nothing bad will happen, nothing bad will happen nothingbadwillhappen nothingbadwillhappen. NO__**t**__hI__**n**__gBa__**dw**__illhAp__**pEn**__!_

His mind went black and he remembered who he was before that stream of light turned him into a baby.

* * *

Skull was never the happy go lucky. In fact he usually killed those people. As he trudged up the mountain he tightened his grip on the backpack and growled. Outside a large cabin, more like a wooden castle, was a beautiful woman in a pure white sundress with a large hat watering a patch of flowers. She smiled and waved as a man in a suit walked beside her. He hissed with such venom that most of the group paled and he slunk inside. He found an empty room and threw his stuff in the corner before the phone on the nightstand rang and he pressed talk. He was silent until the voice on the other end started "Well, I see you met your comrades"

Skull's voice was a hiss of something from hell "They aren't comrades, they're cattle for slaughter, worms beneath my boot. And I promise you that if this becomes a waste of my time I will hunt you down" and he snapped the phone shut and laid back on the bed and a knock came at the door, "What?" he snapped.

"Why so scary mister?" it was the woman from earlier. His growl was met with a giggle and she walked closer to him, her hands clasped together behind her back as she leaned to and fro as she stepped.

A knife appeared in one hand and he pointed it at her-she wondered how one man could look so violent with one arm behind his head acting as a pillow "Because unlike the all but two of you I'm an assassin, and unlike even those two I kill personally-illusions, guns. Those are just ways of keeping your hands clean" he snarled.

She nodded but had the audacity to sit on the bed, the tip of the knife millimeters from her spine, they studied each other for a long time. She was the one to break the silence "My name is Luce, what's yours?"

He didn't know why he answered, it was out his mouth before he could stop himself "Skull"

She nodded "Well then Skull, why don't I make something to eat and I'll introduce you to the others!"

* * *

_Time. One word that changes everything. As it passed Luce and Skull grew closer, their years brought them across the world and through shared peril._

_And Aria._

His mind was cracking. Skull let out a sky rending scream and the Arcobaleno now rushed to their fallen friend who writhed on the floor like too many worms dumped on the dry hard ground. Aria stayed near her child for a moment before her Uncle dragged her over "Aria, do you remember anything from your earliest years?"

The older sky tapped a finger to her chin "I remember playing with you and Skull…but back then something was happening to him, he'd forget things and then one day he left. When we met him again he had forgotten so much"

Reborn let out a dark chuckle "I guess that's what happens when you lose a lover like that" they all stared at him as they held down the thrashing cloud and the Gigilo Nero looked over the young sky heiress. The Sun continued "All of you have forgotten when we met Skull-he terrified us, he was a killer like me in caliber. But most of all we've forgotten how much he loved Luce." they stared at him in shock "But I remember and Skull's starting to remember." he turned to face Aria "You once told me you never met your father. That's a lie. He's been at your side for a long time"

They turned to the still cloud and waited for a long moment, his breath was silent and no one could tell if he had crossed the doors of death. Uni stared at her grandfather as Aria slowly laid his head in her lap. From Skull tears started to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this one's a bit shorter, I didn't want to continue on as it would probably add at least another thousand words to this chapter. But I hope it'll do for you guys.

If you guys find anything wrong just let me know…I did do this in like three hours late at night…

* * *

_The small girl scampered across the field "Daddy, Uncle Reborn! Look at all the flowers!" her short blue hair waved wildly as she giggled and ran to and fro. _

_The man in the purple race suit called out "Baby, don't go to far" she nodded before scampering into the forest. The mask the man in purple wore fell and his easygoing smile faded into the deepest grief. Four years and still it seemed like just yesterday that he lost her._

_Luce had meant more to him than everything else. But he focused his everything into his little girl now. She came back holding a grown man's hand "Here we are! Here's my daddy!"_

_Skull recognized the man. Luce's right hand. Time seemed to slow, every fiber of his being ripped and tore to move faster. To get her away from that man who would steal her away from him. But something entered the back of his head. As he fell he turned to see Reborn's remorseful frown. It was the second time he had ever seen the hitman cry. _

"_Sorry Skull…I-I have to" were the last words he heard before it went black. But from there he remembered nothing._

* * *

Aria quietly gasped as her once fuzzy memory came back into sharp perspective. She believed that the man that had run after her was a kidnapper. That her mom's best friend had saved her. That her dad was gone. Purposefully left her in the safe hands of her famiglia.

Uni slid off the bed softly before coming to rest beside her mother. Aria had told her daughter the story once. The lie she had believed for the past twenty-six years. Both the skies glared at the sun who only dropped his fedora lower. So carefully Aria ran her fingers through her father's hair. Such a bittersweet word 'father' she believed that he left her to keep her safe for so long that the knowledge that he was betrayed by someone she cared for so much was….impossible.

They stood like stone. Nobody but the mother moved and only then to try to comfort her father. Then he awoke.

His eyes were much different than the baby that they tormented so. They reflected the true Skull. But he still didn't have all his memories back. But he had some that meant more to him than anything. The birth of his daughter, the first time he saw Luce. The betrayal.

The lanky arms wrapped around his family. Aria felt the same warmth that she so often dreamt of, the father that loved her, though she had no memories of him the feeling had woven itself into her soul. Uni leaned into it as her famiglia stepped away, giving them some space.

The teenager leaned back before kissing his daughter and granddaughter on the forehead then rounding to Reborn who held his gun pointed down in response to Skull's knife in the same position.

Those around couldn't believe it. Reborn was sweating. The more proficient killer twirled another knife in his free hand carelessly "You have ten seconds to tell me why you shot me. You kidnapped my daughter from me" the words were thrown like the knives in his hand and each one hit it's mark. Reborn winced before he crept back a step and leaped out the window and into the field.

The cloud followed out and then again the two stared down. The remaining second ticked by before the Sun nodded and the gun and the knives disappeared "I was asked to. Luce wanted to make sure that everyone she cared about was taken care of. Raphael tried to convince you that Aria should be under the protection of the Gigilo Nero. You said no, I can't blame you. And I didn't disagree…but she needed to know, that's why I was so against Iemitsu-he tried to keep his child out, but the Underworld hunted him down. The week I got there I had already dealt with two assassins after him. Raphael made me believe that he could take better care of her…I just wanted to do what I could for Luce…"

The cloud's roaring snarl cut through everyone "**BUT SHE WAS DEAD! You took away the last part of Luce I ever had! You betrayed me! I called you Fratello di Sangue!**"

The sun growled back "Don't pin this on me! You had your chance to help her **and **be in her life!"

"Then who should I? You were the one who betrayed me just to steal my daughter away from me!" Skull's harsh face faded to sorrow "I lost so many important things" he whispered, rage gone "and gained nothing. What was-am I supposed to do knowing that for all those years I didn't even know my own child? That she believed me nothing more than an annoyance?"

Reborn put his hand on the shoulder of the distraught man "I don't know. But you need to stand strong. That's all you can do. All any of us can do" and he left. They all did.

The only one who stayed was the other immortal.

Daisy watched as he listlessly stumbled to the side of the building where he slid down, she joined him. How could she not? He was so fragile that he was shattering before here eyes. She felt a pull, his purple eyes weren't looking at the trees surrounding the estate but to somewhere much further.

This was the one that interested her the most of the Arcobaleno, the only other person with the inability to die. But hers was provisional. She needed her ring while he just couldn't. But he was the one that committed suicide in the other world.

* * *

_Lal Mirch had not come out of her room for the past week. His was the last pacifier to glow, it's purple growing stronger as time went on. But his will was fading. He stood on his dresser and took off the symbol of the curse and placed it along side his helmet before setting the simple folded paper down and walking out. For the first time in years he felt the sun on his face. But his skin slowly flecked away as cracks shuddered down his body, like clay he cracked before he fell to the ground never to move again._

* * *

The woman who fooled all the others offered him Bubu, slowly he took the bunny.

From somewhere far above them Aria glared at her uncle "Those without the ability to die, why are they suffering like that?'

Reborn could only shrug "To live through anything isn't a gift but a curse. I never believed a man couldn't die until he showed up. I don't know what god they offended but I can't fix them."

Below Skull stared through the rabbit "What did a woman like you do to deserve be cursed like this?"

"What cu-how did you know I was a woman?"

He snorted "You can't hide from me. I may be stupid but I'm not blind. What did you do?"

Daisy shook her head "I don't know. I just wish that I…that I wasn't an outcast…"

He laughed harshly "Get used to it. Nothing we can do can change it. I've spent fifty-six years and two puberties fighting it. Hell exists in the world for us in the here and now" he stood and walked back into the house leaving her to think.

* * *

That night Daisy couldn't sleep, too many thoughts played around in her head. What did he mean by what did she do? Was immortality a curse by god? But hers was different than his, did that mean that he did something that warranted the cruelest of punishments? She shuddered at the though. But by the same token she couldn't help wonder more and more about him. The one man whom every assassin trembled at. Reborn himself didn't want to stand against him.

But one thought came shooting from the depths of her mind, unbidden and more unwanted than her own secrets being revealed, if he still loved Luce after all this time what would it be like to be in that circle? How much loyalty and dedication would he give her? She couldn't help the thought, like a cancer it kept coming back bigger and bigger until she finally gave in.

That night she dreamed of a place much different with company more different then that of the funeral wreaths.

* * *

Skull stood on the small balcony outside his room as he raised the bottle to his lips, the alcohol didn't make him forget, but it numbed him enough that the thoughts that went through his head didn't keep him from sleep. The moon painted him in mysterious ways his onlooker noted.

He stood with his back against the rail as he looked over his shoulder, his elbows propped on top of the shaped stone, his shirt lay somewhere in the bathroom leaving all the scars on his torso exposed for the moonlight to stain dully compared to the unmarred skin "Sk-Dad…father" he looked to Aria and bowed his head deeply. She sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her. He sat and offered the bottle. She thought for a moment before taking a sip, the smooth elixir wasn't harsh and she took another drink before handing it back. The shared silence was companionable. For the first time she could remember Skull wasn't just a runt to her. She never knew why his presence had angered her.

But now he was a balm against her stress. "Did you love mom?"

The bottle at his lips fell without a drop "I loved her more than anything before and since there has only been two things that I cared about as much. But until recently I didn't know why. I thought about giving up several times. But now I won't ever." he turned to face her "No matter what, if you want me to or not I care for you. I love you and not even God himself could change that" Aria couldn't help the few tears that crawled out of her eyes as he pulled her into his chest. The hard bone that she rested against was more comforting than anything else. So this was the love of a parent. She laid her head on his thigh and his humming was absent minded but something she recognized from the long ago. Two voices that hummed in unity-the most beautiful duet she would ever hear. Her eyes closed and she wouldn't wake till morning.

Even when the assassin came in through the window or the two shots entered Skull's back, when the Arcobaleno wrenched the attackers neck, she slept through it peacefully. By the time the two others were dealt with the room was covered in copious amounts of blood. Yet she was untouched.

She would wake in her room in the same position that she had fallen asleep in, she noticed the pants he wore were no longer the ones he previously wore. But she didn't ask him, Gamma told her. Aria couldn't help but relax. Her father had never left her even when he couldn't remember her. Loyalty and love she could only hope to prove right.


End file.
